


Devour

by urisarang



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urisarang/pseuds/urisarang
Summary: Dean sees someone he can't just pass up....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and first thing I wrote in....7-8 years. Just for fun ^^

Dean saw her out of the corner of his eyes while shopping at a nameless grocery store. Her golden skin, so perfect, set her a world apart from her surroundings. He didn't know what a perfect creation was doing in this back water place but he wasn't going to question his turn of luck that brought their paths to cross---he knew better than to pass something like her up with the life he lived. 

It didn't take much to get her to leave with him, not when he clearly knew what he wanted and showed it with his hungry eyes. It wasn't longer before they were out the door and on their way back to the bunker. Dean's eyes would keep flirting over to her in the seat next to him. Damn, she had curves in all the right places and just enough of her golden brown skin showing to make him eager to see more. 

Dean let his right hand wander over to trail a light caress against the edges where golden temptation peaked out. Oh, how he wanted her now in the sex on wheels he calls a car, but he forced himself the light teasing caressing touhes as they made their way to the bunker where the real fun would begin. Better to wait until he was home and could take his time with her. She was something special and he planned on savouring their time together.

The journey seemed longer than it really was what with his growing desire, but soon enough they found themselves at the bunker. Once parked safely he indulged by leaning over her, sliding his face a bare few millimeters away and took a long, deep inhale of her sent. Oh, how delicious she would be to taste and taste her he would. 

He kept a hand against her as they made their way to the bunker and pulled her close against his chest as they made it through the threshold and all but slammed the door shut behind them as his desire built. She was light in his arms as he carried her down the stairs and he could feel his desire growing with each step that brought them closer to what they both were made to do. She was perfection against his body, just begging for it.

Dean barely made it to the oak table before his desire overtook his control. Dean carelessly let his leather jacked hit the floor after he set her down on the table---he couldn't wait. Crowding all around her he let his hands roam revealing more and more of her. Oh, what a sight, even better to hold he thought as he cupped a supple mound. Marveling a moment at the feel before he brought his lips down to taste. Decadant, he needed more. Gently he parted her so he could get a light swipe in to taste of her and that was enough to bring a small moan. Oh god! He needed more now. He lost all pretense of control and began devouring her in earnest punctuated with louder and louder moans.

"Dude what the fuck?!" Sam exclaimed when he and Castiel walked in on the scene of them together. Castiel had his head cocked to the side with his 'trying hard to understand lesser beings' behavoir and failing' face.

Unrepentant Dean continued to take his pleasure as they watched on. 

"Humans have the strangest rituals...." Castiel started, "But you, Dean, are stranger than others. I did not realize one could take so much. . .pleasure from such an act."

Dean grinned around swallowing another slice of pie in near orgasmic glee.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cheryll


End file.
